


Strangers (5)

by Blazword



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, ShootForever
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazword/pseuds/Blazword
Summary: Strangers (5)19 & 20原址：http://alluneedisshoot.lofter.com/post/1d6bc362_12c0b8134





	Strangers (5)

**Author's Note:**

> Strangers (5)  
> 19 & 20  
> 原址：http://alluneedisshoot.lofter.com/post/1d6bc362_12c0b8134

**19.**

 

        白日，拖著行李箱的Root踏進家門時沒看到半片狼影。

 

        僅有些許陽光照入的整間房子空空蕩蕩，她是其中唯一活物。

 

        自那晚後再沒主動與Shaw聯絡，甚至都沒打開監控程式的她推下行李箱，環顧四周後只勾起嘴角笑笑。連日累積的沉重疲累占據身軀每道神經每個關節，早已料到的結局使她再也不願多想，只是佇立沙發旁盯著角落看了半晌，不再猶豫就回到房裡躺下。

 

        柔軟床鋪上，她睜著眼抱著棉被許久，終於垂下嘴角──她不會欺騙自己所有難受都是幻覺亦或純粹生理現象──無論是Sam或Shaw消失，都代表她好不容易願意分出的一點點情感徹底沒了，就像擲入無邊海洋或者落進焚燒場，總之沒了就是沒了。

 

        （她開始研究精神病學時就希望自己有個反社會人格。）

 

        （但無論雙手沾上多少鮮血，始終事與願違。）

 

        乾笑兩聲，側著身體的她蜷成一小團、雙手抱著膝蓋，背對亮得刺眼的窗戶，告訴自己是時候好好休息了，可那份本該能隨時扔棄的習慣卻使她不耐地翻來覆去，輾轉難眠──無法主動給予溫度的棉被終究不能替代活生生的炙熱身軀，即使她很明白自己很久以前就該習慣人類的來與去，然而這顆腦袋似乎就沒想放過她，總是不讓她好過。

 

        （分針走了半圈，然後一圈。）

 

        家裡一切擺設都整齊得與離家時毫無二致，所以Sam不可能是被帶走的，只會是自己離開的……好吧，這至少不算背叛，畢竟那匹狼沒欠她什麼（是她決定要養她的）、沒承諾要等她回來、沒說過要拿這棟屋子怎麼辦──不過是一點一點摳爬著鉤刺而上的鈍痛，並不足以將臟器割裂，而值得慶幸的是，即使裂開了，她也早就學會不為此落淚。

 

        此時失去還不算晚。

 

        只要貼塊絆創貼就好，無須縫合，不必止血。

 

        她兀自點點頭，還是睡著了。

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

        第七天傍晚，曬完一場日光浴的Shaw在樹叢裡穿上衣褲，悠哉地伸了個懶腰，接著摸摸自己腹部已經癒合得差不多的傷口，灌了兩口威士忌。

 

        正確地說，今天是連日落雨後的首次放晴，太陽照得很烈，而被悶了好幾天的她在午後觀望了一陣子，覺得自己在後院靠近草叢的地方曬個太陽睡個覺也未嘗不可，就咬著衣褲和酒瓶跳出窗外，愉快地窩在隱密處曬著暖呼呼的陽光睡覺。

 

        雖然有一半也是她想離開那台筆記型電腦。

 

        那台電腦簡直要命。

 

        當她想起能夠用另一種模式操作電腦時，就在裡頭找到一堆通往黑暗世界的途徑，而「那裡」所做的交易沒底線到她開始認真思考是否該通知比FBI更高層級的單位，但思及自己目前身分也就作罷，最後受不了，她不再看，並且抹去一切訪問痕跡，只是開著螢幕與程式好讓Root安心。

 

        雖然「讓Root安心」聽起來像她倆有什麼豢養以外的關係，但沒有，不過是想讓Root知道這棟房子還沒被誰攪成一團亂。

 

        （然而之後數日再沒有任何訊息或視訊畫面突然出現。）

 

        （她並未因此坐立不安，只是不想再看到那台電腦。）

 

        在草地上醒來時已結束轉化過程，回復人形的她坐在草地上望著陰霾夜空，有些茫然地想這已經是第七天，不知道Root是延遲進程還是根本不回來了，但無論是前者抑或後者，她其實……並不真的那麼在乎。她很習慣了。

 

        （人與人之間總是來來去去，一聲招呼都不必打。）

 

        （雖然她不知道該拿這棟房子怎麼辦。）

 

        拎著酒瓶，依照人類慣性走到大門前的她發現一雙沒擺好的黑色高跟鞋，歪過頭想了想，便將它們放進鞋櫃，才繞到窗戶爬進屋內。這一爬不得了，她一時間只能盯著在客廳中央敞開的行李箱瞧──內裡衣物與隨身物品散落滿地，而那扇數日來始終緊閉的房門半開著，種種跡象使她腦內警鐘高聲鳴響，腦後一麻的她衝進去開了燈，卻只看到一個Root半塊沒缺地躺在床上。

 

        （……啥。）

 

        平和景象讓她傻站在門邊，一時間不知是該鬆口氣還是發火。

 

        但連正裝外套都沒脫、只是靜靜熟睡著的Root失去了所有白日時的難以捉摸，僅剩彷彿一碰即碎的蒼白脆弱，這讓她有了點異樣情緒，即使不明所以也熄去手邊的燈，被那股驅力催促著不受控制地緩緩踱步向前，蹲在床邊就著稀薄月光凝視那張安詳睡臉，好一會才想起那些傷口。

 

        她想檢查它們是否安好。她應該喚醒Root。但又不想。

 

        （亟欲觸碰確認的本能在騷動，她閉上眼，回頭看著教室裡的另一個人。）

 

        大概想與不想都沒什麼特別原因。不該打擾難得在晚間休息的Root，至少現在看來沒事，檢查可以白日再做。想過以後的她兀自搖搖頭，只是伸出手，謹慎地、緩慢地讓不能檢查任何事物的指尖碰上高挺鼻樑，在發現Root毫無動靜後，便讓指尖往下滑去，停在鼻尖。

 

        ……說真的，撇除所有被鬧得想咬人的部分，她從第一天開始就覺得神秘兮兮的Root非常漂亮、甚至美麗，更在表象之下擁有一份無可名狀的吸引力，那隱約使她感覺或能致命，但毫不意外地，所有立於危險邊緣擺盪不定的都能讓她產生強烈興趣。

 

        （她不會開口，但字典裡所有形容美好事物的辭彙都適合Root。）

 

        她沒跟Root有過深度交談……關於過去或者工作經歷之類的，她不喜歡、Root大概也不喜歡，她只是直覺Root肯定藏著一堆沉得能壓死任何人的秘密，也大概猜得出Root是幹什麼的，因此更加不解那所有對著Sam就會浮現的真實情感由何而來。

 

        （她無法不想起Root在現實與虛幻中都將那隻手握緊的事。）

 

        （某些時候的Root比她幼時床邊的所有玩偶都要柔軟。）

 

        或許是月光有著異樣魔力，當指尖不自覺將輪廓描畫完成，最終來到唇瓣上緣……她明白這不應該，卻想知道那雙總是肆無忌憚地親吻Sam鼻尖的唇若貼上Shaw的唇……那感覺將是如何──這沒有什麼大不了的，對吧？如果Root始終將她當成寵物，那麼做為被照顧得好好的寵物，回敬也是應該的。

 

        她只想悄悄嚐上一口，在誰都不會發現的夜裡──但就在真正相觸之前，她驀然後退，眨了眨眼，讓僅只明晰一瞬的晃蕩視線提醒自己她斷斷續續喝了整天的酒，現在一切大抵全是衝動使然……呃、呃呃──她很可能只是太久沒上誰的床？需要一些發洩精力的活動？想這麼做也很可能只是因為Root長得漂亮。

 

        緊掐自己手腕以感覺疼痛的她努力驅動腦袋思考。

 

        （親吻是不合理的。）

 

        「……誰？」

 

        不知時間過去多久，當Root微睜開眼如此問道，她感覺冷冽鋼鐵抵上自己腹部。就一個熟睡之人而言，這種高度警覺使她驚喜。

 

        （讓她想起那只與她一同探進化學液體中的冰冷與炙熱。）

 

        她反射性握住槍口，讓它往旁側轉去，「是我，Sam，Sameen Shaw……」然後注視那雙逐漸明亮的眼，好一會才從視線角度發現自己不知何時已爬到對方身上，這份毫無所覺使她罕有地感到尷尬。「嗨，好久不見。」

 

        「妳想做什麼，Shaw？」沒理會她的招呼，比之平常稍嫌冷硬的音聲微微啞著，當Root將槍拋到床下，她偏過頭。

 

        「妳有好好照顧傷口嗎？」因為不知如何回答，她索性問出當下最想知道的問題。Root點頭點得相當自然，但或許就是太自然了，她皺起眉，衝動地動起手，硬是脫下那件外套，捲起襯衫袖子查看，確定傷口狀態良好後又順手解開整齊鈕扣，卻在看見黑色內衣時怔了下。

 

        自始至終都不抗拒的Root身上沒有其它傷口，肩上傷口狀態亦然良好。她沉默地嚥落所有生理反應造成的多餘困擾，很快將軟薄襯衫攏起，而當Root問「她想要什麼」，她別開視線。

 

        「……我不知道，或許Sam的發情期在晚間依然存在。」

 

        只為合理化現況而胡謅的藉口，就連她自己也不知道這算什麼，但她一瞬被強勁力道攫住衣領往下扯，重新找回焦距時才發現Root近在咫尺的雙眼已凝出尖銳怒意：「妳說Sam在……發情期？所以妳白天不在就是──去交配了？」

 

        說沒被這股氣勢震懾是騙人的，現在的Root看起來能殺掉任何人。

 

        但Root生什麼氣？

 

        不解的她拉開一點距離，無辜搖頭：「我下午在後院曬太陽，不知道妳回來了。」然後把那句我以為妳不會回來了吞進肚子裡。直覺告訴她現在還是謹言慎行為妙。

 

        「上午呢？」

 

        「沙發上。」

 

        面無表情的Root沉默很久，只直視她的雙眼，氣焰強盛甚至兇惡，像要這麼做直到世界末日，又像要從她的眼底掘出所有秘密亦或謊言，但她莫名其妙地無能閃躲，唯一能做的就是與身下女人相互注視，在無數次的匯聚交集中確認與被確認。

 

        「……妳想要什麼？」

 

        直到Root啞著聲音再次問道，從無限循環中脫開並明白那只是確認的她下意識傾身向前，讓唇貼近散著細軟棕髮的耳際，一時間卻沒想到要說什麼。數日以來在腦內迴旋糾結的思緒龐雜紊亂，她沒想過梳理，也不願梳理，只是輕輕嘆了口氣。

 

        酒精是最好的催化劑，看，她已經喝了夠多，足以讓她說出那種爛藉口──想要什麼？Root一再詢問她也就一再思索，但她能知道答案嗎？如果知道並且能夠好好地說出口，她當年就不會受到令人憤怒的評價，現在也不會在這裡，而是在醫院裡繼續安靜地修好每一具需要保全的破敗身軀。

 

        「妳和女人做過嗎？」為了那個爛藉口，她想自己只能這麼問。想要什麼還是未定數，但若Root願意為她解消這份逐漸升高的燥熱，那她便有定論。

 

        （她理解何為想念，如果它意味著想看見聽見嗅見另一個人的存在。）

 

        「……嗯。」

 

        得到肯定答案的她執起纖細手腕，決定順從自己從未明白的一切。

 

        （現在，她想知道那個人能否帶她離開那間該死的教室。）

 

        “Fuck me.”

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

        Root……不，Samantha Groves有一顆幾乎能與超級電腦相提並論的聰明腦袋，尤其在成為Root並經過十數年的經驗磨鍊之後，已經能夠快速且精準地推算出一個事件的所有可能性，但她總歸不是預言家。

 

        所以她不知道Shaw其實未曾離開，不知道自己醒來就會遇到這種事。

 

        （這感覺像飼主幫寵物解決發情期困擾，堪可接受。）

 

        （然而她養的不僅是匹狼……至少現在是個人。）

 

        當然，她也不知道Shaw對性有一套亂七八糟卻又有跡可循的規矩需要事先說明：接吻是世界末日之後才勉強被納入考慮的行為，不要用嘴在身上塗抹口水，拒絕雙眼注視，基本上別說廢話只管幹她就好──這約莫也能算是Root的規矩，但在這種情況下……簡直強人所難。

 

        （……感覺不像想跟活物進行深入運動。）

 

        「妳為什麼不自己來就好？」於是她皺著眉，開口問了仍騎在自己腰上的Shaw。

 

        「老實說……我試過。」Shaw很明顯地頓了會兒才回答，就話語性質而言似乎很誠實，但原本定在她眼上的目光悄悄挪開了，飄了陣子才又回來。「好像沒用。」

 

        她咬了下唇，感覺體內某處有一團黑暗又醜陋的東西在蠕動甚至增生，於是搖頭，指向旁邊書桌，「我的手機給妳，去裝些應用程式，妳會找到能接受這些條件的人。」而當Shaw瞇起眼，露出滿臉的不贊同時，她又聳聳肩：「好吧，抽屜有全新的按摩棒，妳可以拿去用，天亮以前我不會去客廳的。」

 

        （Shaw想要的，某些人類或者器具都能給。）

 

        （它們或者他們都沒有觸犯規矩的可能。）

 

        （但她很可能會。）

 

        Shaw倒是挑起眉，瞇起的眼彷彿罩了層霧：「抽屜裡有……妳喜歡道具？」而她立刻搖頭否認。那只是可能需要的……任務道具，與她本人沒有任何關係，事實上她在幾年前的一件事故後，幾乎就沒再想過任何關於性的事情。「那……要怎樣妳才會答應？」

 

        要怎樣？她還沒想好，只是伸手向上輕柔撫觸：「妳的傷口好了嗎？」

 

        「都好了。」

 

        很快得到的肯定答案使她皺起眉，卻也略略勾起嘴角──或許對Shaw而言這些都很簡單，僅僅是迫切想在人類身上尋求一次能夠滿足的刺激，都是能用「發情期」一語帶過的生理需求，所以她不該過度解讀，將一切當成應負責任就好，但她……

 

        ……很多時候，她能將性與情感單純且徹底地分開，前者對她而言算是一項達成目的的所需工具，雖然能避則避，畢竟她並不喜歡毫無快感的性，然而現在，後者摻進了前者，一切突然就變得困難，甚至讓她面對想要的也躊躇不前。

 

        雖然這之中有大半是因為那些規矩。

 

        「為什麼不能用嘴？我也不喜歡接吻、互看或交談那種無意義的行為，但其它的……」她緩緩說道，即使心底已經同意，也想爭取更多思考時間。「妳不覺得很無聊嗎？如果不能那麼做，妳真應該去找我的抽屜。」

 

        而Shaw只頓上幾秒便低聲笑起來，不合時宜地捏了捏她的臉頰。

 

        （而她竟感覺那份笑容近乎純真。）

 

        「妳可以。」

 

        （於是炙熱。）

 

 

 

 

 

 

**20.**

 

        那次，最後Root用自己手上塗著指甲油的原因拒絕了Shaw。

 

        當Shaw歪著頭問Root現在能不能卸掉，後者的神情有些扭曲，沉默地推開了前者並讓她出去，之後一整天都把自己關在房間裡頭。

 

        Shaw次日晚上再度出現，依然帶著輕淺的陳年麥芽香氣。

 

        （她一步步靠近在床上敲著鍵盤的她，在眼神試探中小心執起纖細得或許一折就斷的手指安靜凝視，讓指腹緩慢擦過每一片褪去漆黑後透著皮膚色澤及月牙白的指甲，然後抬頭，臉上有那麼一點好奇，眸底則浮出毫不掩飾的深沉慾望，甚至揉合迫切，成了另一種黑。）

 

        Root抽回手，但當Shaw以為這是拒絕正要起身離開，她的指背卻撫上她的臉，滑到唇角時停住了。眼簾半掩的Root傾過身，靠近跪坐床邊的Shaw，雙唇微啟，只是在額際相觸瞬間扯出一抹淺笑。

 

        「關上燈。」

 

        那一晚，誰也沒壞了誰的規矩。

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

        Sameen Shaw是一匹容易滿足的野獸。

 

        從真正意義上的第一次開始，Root總在探上女性身軀最為脆弱的柔軟時發現那裡早已一片濕濡，使她不由得好奇原因為何──是Shaw熱中性事所以想到就會興奮？還是自己對那個女人有著什麼吸引力？又或者……真的是Sam的發情期在轉化中也不會褪去，以致Shaw無法忍受而不斷前來？

 

        （她無法推測。）

 

        Shaw比她遇過的所有女性都要容易達到高潮……大概是因為兩邊配合度都不錯，所以相對不太費力，所需時間不長。

 

        本就緊緻的甬道驀地收縮時，滿身汗水的Shaw會低吼出聲，緊閉著眼、顫抖著死死扣住她的肩頭，而這一切所帶來的刺激會使她無可遏制地繼續動作，無視包圍著手指一波波規律而來近似痙攣的強烈絞榨，持續刺激，只想讓這份熱潮延續下去。

 

        （Shaw這副模樣很迷人。）

 

        她並不覺得這樣不好。

 

        （她要滿足，而她喜歡這種溫度。）

 

        （或許稱得上各取所需。）

 

        只是在Shaw軟倒下來，兩具覆滿汗水的炙熱身軀相合之時，她總是抓著床單，謹慎地不去擁抱，忽略自身被勾起的生理需求，僅僅聽著近在耳邊的吐息由急促逐漸落進平緩，然後她會想，那天為什麼就答應了Shaw？為什麼那天之後的每一次都任由事情發生？

 

        （彷彿從她們相遇的那天起，就是Shaw來到而Root接受。）

 

        每一次、每一次。她能抗拒卻又無能為力。

 

        （沒有接吻，沒有眼神接觸與多餘交談，只有偶爾的啃咬吮舐。）

 

        （與偶爾不知從何處蔓生而出的淡薄哀傷。）

 

        白日時Sam依舊是Sam，還是那個喜歡待在沙發老位置上睡覺的大傢伙。現在她不會去抱著毛絨絨屁股睡覺了，但變成Sam會到房裡汪汪汪，甚至用鼻尖戳她的鼻尖、舔舔她的臉頰試圖把她喚醒，而這一切只因為肚子餓。白日一切毫無不同，彷彿她未曾知曉關於Sam的秘密。

 

        但有幾次，Sam在吃飽喝足後望著窗外搖頭晃腦好一會，咬著她的衣角往門邊扯，讓她與她一起去後院曬曬秋日終末的午後豔陽。可惜的是Sam不願去到街上，儘管在她的哄騙下戴上了那塊項圈也一樣。

 

        夜晚差不多就是那樣，只除了兩次，Shaw進到房裡卻反常地走向書桌在其上翻找，直到翻出黑色指甲油，拿了就不由分說地拉過她的手仔細抹上，動作略顯笨拙，但神情認真嚴肅，抹完還一臉滿意，她也就沒說什麼。

 

        （然後Shaw掏出了指套，嗯，有備而來。）

 

        這種奇妙日子不過數日，冬天來到，起床後猛地打了個冷顫的她給那匹狼佈置幾件厚實毯子，搬出儲藏室裡的老式電暖爐；在看到那個女人縮著身體看電視時訂了整批冬衣冬褲和幾件厚外套，全黑色系，Shaw試穿後表示合身，雖然沒半點表情變化，她卻能感覺到Shaw對此相當滿意。

 

        ……她有時會有那女人背後也長了條尾巴的幻覺。

 

        但那終究是幻覺。

 

        白日依舊是狼與人在一張沙發上，夜晚依舊是人與人在一張床上……只除了清晨將近或者更早時，Shaw會溜出房間。她隱約知道那是轉化時間到了，而Shaw不願讓她看見過程，所以她也始終抑住好奇心，拒絕偷窺。

 

        時日一久，她幾乎都要覺得自己習慣這種生活模式，只除了她真的很久沒有親自進行核心任務，大多轉手給了其他人執行。原因複雜難以說清，然而夜間離開這棟屋子成了個艱難選項──她就只想等到被鎖在這棟屋子裡的Sam與Shaw的厭倦之時來到。

 

        （她告訴自己這是動物生活觀察。）

 

        （……生活觀察。）

 

        只是某個夜晚，外頭暴風雪刮得正盛之時，當正扭著身軀的Shaw喘著粗氣在她耳邊問她是否因為喜歡Sam才任Sameen Shaw予取予求，沒料到會聽見問題的她茫然望著天花板，張口想說Shaw破壞了自己的規矩，卻點點頭，但又搖頭。

 

        （她始終明白Sam便是Shaw。）

 

        「妳喝太多了，我該少買點威士忌回家。」

 

        一手觸上溫熱臉龐，她避開難以回答的問題，只是勾起嘴角笑了笑──當那個有一套冷硬規矩、明白拒絕任何情感的寵物問到關於情感的問題，她能怎麼辦──總歸沒有辦法，她只是讓掌心重複順過光滑背脊，輕聲安撫。

 

        （但她不知道這算什麼。）

 

        「妳不喜歡Sameen。」

 

        而Shaw突然這麼說，神情不生變化，音調正常，結論斬釘截鐵，卻垮下了在她身上時向來緊繃的肩頭。即使光線稀微也注意到了，直覺那是一種沮喪表現的她張開了嘴，但在能夠說點哄騙般的甜言蜜語之前，Shaw已經起身翻下床。

 

        她愣住了。這是第一次，還沒做完Shaw就要離開。

 

        近似不甘甚至屈辱的氣憤衝了上來，她跟著起身，猛地攫住Shaw的手腕。

 

        「──妳想要什麼？」

 

        她記得那天自己也問過一樣的問題，但她已經給出所有能給的，事到如今，這匹狼、這個女人還想要什麼？她很明白自己成了類似食物鏈中最底層的存在，然而事情就是這樣，她早在發現當下便放棄反抗。

 

        （所謂的喜歡或者愛情就是導致重大錯誤的錯誤語法。）

 

        「……妳給我取了名字，但那不是我。」

 

        （但儘管知道結局為何，她也試圖修復。）

 

        「妳想要什麼，Shaw？我還查不到關於Martin的資料，但很快會找到的。」不能理解Shaw的意思，她讓自己冷靜下來，並按開檯燈，看見Shaw的側臉只存在一貫空白，但眼角洩漏了些許情緒──隱藏在空洞之後淺薄得幾近於無的混亂與悲傷，她讀得出，於是沒放開那隻手：「我在努力了，妳別……」

 

        「跟Martin無關、也跟我能不能完整變回人類無關！我不是──」Shaw終究回頭將她注視，倏地繃緊了身體低聲吼道。她從中感覺到深沉壓抑，更為Shaw這一瞬間的表情感覺難受。「我不是Sam，不是妳需要負責的對象，所以我──」

 

        Shaw一下失了聲。

 

        僅僅是佇立原地，垂首無語。

 

        尚在理清眼前女人想法的她沉默片刻，就扯扯自己始終緊握不放的腕：「妳是Sam，而Sam就是Sameen Shaw……我很清楚。」她想起很久以前入侵資料庫時曾看見的精神評估報告，便不能明白Shaw此時近乎耍脾氣般的行為從何而來，但有一件事相當明白──她想留下Shaw。「我為『妳』取了名字，我……一直都在負責。」

 

        「……妳只喜歡毛絨絨的東西。」

 

        良久，Shaw只是這麼說，輕輕地，像受了委屈的孩子。

 

        一時間不知該做出何種表情的她只是因為這份指控苦笑了下。她想知道今天Shaw又喝了多少酒，但在這之前就已經把Shaw扯進懷裡，她不再刻意控制力道，只是擁著她，讓那份確實溫暖與自己融成同一溫度，然後搖搖頭。

 

        （要養隻寵物多不容易，尤其在自己再也不能只把對方當成寵物以後。）

 

        「妳想要我喜歡人類的妳……而不是那匹狼，對嗎？」

 

        猜測著的她小心詢問，而Shaw一動不動，最終卻點了頭。

 

        「……只有妳不怕我，妳從來就不怕我，我不是說那種純粹的害怕，而是妳從不覺得我奇怪，就算這種狀況比我以前更──」

 

        並不掙扎的Shaw靠在她頸邊低聲訴說，像在解釋這些日子裡的Root與Sam與Shaw在她心中是如何運行。說不清是衝動亦或害怕情緒使然，她收緊雙手，把變得軟弱的身軀擁得更牢，徹底阻斷了靜謐空間裡的唯一音聲，只希望屬於自己的力道、心跳與溫度能告訴那個女人──至少暫時──她也覺得這樣很好。

 

        「妳會沒事的，我也是，記得嗎？」

 

        是狼也好、是人也行，她並不想定義這份情感，只知道自己在這段日子裡不知不覺喜歡上的……是一個笨拙地以為自己不懂得如何付出愛情的靈魂。

 

        （而總得有個人告訴Shaw不必害怕被愛。）

 

        「……好。」

 

        （就像她必須這麼告訴自己。）

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
